Central City (Yakuza AU)
by Fanfictina18
Summary: Taking over Central City shouldn't be hard, right? I have more than enough money from my tech startup, the backing from my family in West City, and my friends with me. What could go wrong? Taking over CC will be like taking candy from a baby. I am making profits beyond what I expected, my father's support from East City, and my boys are with me. What could possibly get in my way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kame House

**Bulma**

**Location: Kame House Bar – Downtown Central City**

I snuck out the back door of the famous Kame House Bar in Central City to get some fresh air and to have a few minutes to myself before I was found. It was the first chilly night of autumn and I shivered in my jeans and tee, but it felt nice compared to the humid air inside. The stars were shining brightly and the leaves were finally starting to change their colors. It was my favorite time of the year.

Taking a few more relaxing breaths and stretching my arms above my head, I turned to the door to head back inside and groaned when the door wouldn't budge. Taking one more breath of fresh air, I quickly walked down the alleyway toward the front of the bar to reenter so my guards inside wouldn't panic from my short absence, but stopped in my tracks when two men twice my size blocked the way. I smiled and apologized when I tried to move around them, but they followed my movements, blocking my path again.

"Sorry, fellas. My friends are inside waiting for me. So if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way, that'd be great."

They only smiled back with an evil glint in their eyes.

"What's a few minutes with us, babe."

"Yeah, we won't be long if you cooperate, little girl."

These cocky men had no idea who I was, but that was why I was in Central City. To make it mine.

I turned to the first man to give him a suggestive look before turning to the other.

"Well, _babe_. As much as this _little girl_ would like to play with both of you, I'm not in the mood tonight. Get out of my way before someone gets hurt."

"Damn, she has some fire to her and look, she has a cute tattoo sleeve of pretty little flowers."

"Come play with us just for a little bit. We'll make it worthwhile."

These idiots had no clue what I was about to do to them if they didn't leave me the fuck alone in the next minute. I was running out of patience. The second man walked into my personal space and wrapped his arms around my waist to pick me up as they moved us back into the alleyway I had just come from.

"This is your last warning. Let me go before something happens you won't like."

"Don't be like that. We promise to make you feel _real_ good."

Once my feet were on the ground again, I quickly grabbed the man's arm and threw him over my shoulder then I roundhouse kicked the other man in the head to knock him unconscious. I gave the unconscious man another kicked to the head before walking back to the first and placed my boot onto his throat.

"I did warn you, but you guys wouldn't listen. You're lucky this little fight made me feel somewhat better or I would have killed you both," I laughed.

When we made eye contact, I added more pressure to his throat as he tried to remove my foot, which only made me laugh even more.

"When a lady politely asks you to leave her alone, you leave her the fuck alone. Understand?"

He only made a gargled noise I took as a yes before lifting my foot and wiping the blood off my boot on his shirt. When he started to breathe normally without coughing, I bent down closer to him so he would hear me clearly.

"Central City is going to be mine soon so remember my face well."

I straightened myself out and kicked him in the side before turning and headed back into the bar. I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the chair I left it on as both my guards ran up to me.

"Jesus, Bulma! You can't just disappear like that, especially in unknown territory," Goku said as he looked at me to make sure I had no injuries.

"Seriously! You could have gotten hurt," Chichi stated.

"Ha! Who would dare mess with me?"

"Bulma, we know you can protect yourself, but you have one of us with you at all times. At least Chichi can go everywhere you can."

"Goku is right. Especially since we aren't in West City anymore. This city doesn't know who we are."

I pouted but nodded in agreement. Even though they were hired as my personal bodyguards whenever I ventured outside, they were also my best friends. Generations of Goku's family had and will protect generations of my family, and Chichi's family were close personal friends of my parents. After an accident that caused Chichi to lose both her parents, she became more of a sister to me before training to become my guard.

"I know, I know. Can we please leave now? I just want to get to bed and sleep for a week."

"I'll bring the car around. Wait here with Chichi for a few minutes."

"Come on Cheech, let's go pay the tab at the bar."

After we paid, we headed toward the door to wait for Goku and the car.

"You two look cute by the way."

"What are you talking about, Bulma?"

"Don't even try it. I know you guys too well."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, but I always knew you two had a thing for each other since we were teenagers. I'm surprised it took you guys so long to act upon it."

"You know how dense Goku can be some times."

"Yeah. I'm happy for you guys. You deserve each other, especially in our line of work."

"Hmmm."

We fell into a comfortable silence as Goku pulled up and opened the door for me. Chichi got to the passenger seat as I raised the glass partition in the middle of the car to get privacy. I opened my window to let the cool air in as I took in the scenery of the new city we would start our new adventure. A shiver ran down my spine as we drew closer to the luxury high rise condo I bought in the middle of the downtown area.

Taking over Central City was going to be fun.

**Vegeta**

**Location: Kame House Bar Rooftop – Downtown Central City**

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to see Master Roshi?" Raditz complained.

"This is his bar, idiot," I sighed.

I rubbed my temples as I contemplated why I have Raditz on my payroll. If he weren't so competent at his actual job, I'd have fire his ass long ago.

"Go back down to see if Nappa had any luck with finding where Roshi is," I glared as I walked toward the edge of the roof.

I took a swig of my beer when I hear voices down in the alley below and saw two hulking men getting the shit beat out of them by a girl… no, a very curvy woman with aquamarine hair. Damn, there was nothing sexier than a woman who can handle two grown ass men with just her hands. If I didn't have business to attend to, I would have jumped down to the alley to ask the woman to join me in my bed tonight. I turned toward the stairs to go back into the bar when I saw the woman headed back in, but was greeted with Nappa's ugly mug at the top of the stairs.

"He's not in tonight, boss. Bartender said he'd be in tomorrow night though," Nappa stated

"Yeah, it looks like we'll have to come back tomorrow to ask the old man for some help," Raditz said.

I nodded my head as I walked passed him to descend the stairs as they followed. I saw the woman leaving with a black haired woman and headed toward them, but it was too late. By the time I got out the door, the women got into a fancy ass car and drove away.

"Tsk, too late."

"Huh? Too late for what?" Raditz looked around confused.

"It's nothing. Let's head back to the gym. I need to release some steam," I growled.

Taking over Central City would have to wait until tomorrow.

Hello wonderful people of FF!

I originally wrote this fic for ao3 because my later chapters become very explicit and that is not allowed on FF. So feel free to head on over to /users/Fanfictina18/works to read more! I will post more chapters, but FF is way more confusing to upload to than ao3..

Special shout out to BV4ever in convincing me to post on here bc she wanted me to share them with the wonderful fan base on here!


	2. Chapter 2

Can't wait for more? This fic is completed, but on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same name, fanfictina18. Go there to read the rest in its explicit glory~

Chapter 2: Neighbors

**Bulma**

**Location: Bulma's penthouse**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep that night. Not because I wasn't tried, but because I heard what Goku and Chichi were up to in their temporary bedroom. The last of the renovations were being done to the other side of the penthouse so they were temporary using the guestroom across the room from mine. All the rooms were renovated to be soundproof from the inside and out, but they may have forgotten to completely shut their door. I made the mistake of forgetting to take a glass of water with me before I settled in my bedroom when I heard their moans and groans through the door. The rattling from the doors didn't help either. Chichi was either beating the shit out of Goku or they were fucking so hard, the whole room shook.

I sighed as I entered my room with my glass of water and made sure my door was completely closed. It had been too long since I'd been with a man. The men I've meet through work or life were either too dumb or too submissive. As a strong woman who could easily control the mood of the room with just my presence, men were intimidated by my confidence and dominating aura. The only man that was able to almost capture my heart knew nothing about my true background. He thought I worked in the tech industry and still believes it to this day, but it got to me that he didn't truly know who I was and we parted amicably. He was good in bed, but there was something missing in our sex life I couldn't exactly pinpoint. Maybe it lacked the passion.

Eventually, I had fallen asleep because I woke up in the afternoon the next day feeling well rested. I got up from the comfort of my bed to get ready for the day when I smelled the delicious aroma of food being cooked. One of the benefits of having Chichi live with me was her godlike ability to cook any meal with ease.

"I'm surprised you're able to stand with what I heard you guys doing last night."

"How did you... Never mind. Hey, it's not my fault we released years' worth of tension last night, but damn did it feel amazing."

"As much as I love you guys are together, please remember to completely shut the door. Thank God the renovations are almost done."

"Then we can be as loud as we want and you won't be able to hear us."

"Gross! It's like hearing about my siblings fucking each other."

"Well then it's a good thing _your brother_ is sexy as hell."

"Speaking of Goku, where'd he go? It's unusual of him to miss your cooking."

"We received a call from your father this morning and returned to West City a few hours ago.

"Huh... I wonder why..."

We chatted about what we had left to do with settling in as we ate breakfast then unpacked the remaining boxes. Once everything was cleaned up, Chichi was in desperate need of a nap and I wanted to go for a quick swim and get whatever sun was left for the day.

I changed into a black bikini and rubbed tanning oil on my exposed skin, making sure I used a specialize sunscreen to protect the multiple tattoos scattered around my body, as I sat out on the gazebo island in the pool. Growing up surrounded by grown men who were covered in tattoos from head to toe, I quickly found out the importance of not only protecting unblemished skin, but also my tattoos. A sakura branch on my left bicep stretching downward toward the middle of my forearm with fallen petals scattered around the top and around the wrist. A small white lotus on my right wrist. A botan made of bright watercolors on the back of my neck. And lastly, two koi fish swimming in patterns of swirling water; one on each side of my body. A red koi on my right side stretching from under my armpit swimming toward my hip and the same design on my left but in blue.

When deciding on the placement of each tattoo, I wanted to make sure they were covered when dressed, but with women's clothing becoming more revealing with each year, I decided to get my side tattoos so my short backless clothing would cover them when in public. Luckily, sleeves and neck tattoos had become popular for women in the general population so my tattoos would not link me to the Brief Yakuza Group.

After sitting out for an hour, I felt a tingle run down my spine. I looked around and up to the next apartment complex to see if I could see who was watching me, but it was hard to see with the sun starting to slowly set in front of me. I flipped onto my stomach to get an even tan, but I still felt eyes on me. Feeling overheated, I decided to swim for a while, hoping my spy would get the clue and retreat. Swimming several laps, I still felt his eyes on me. The sun was now behind the apartment in front of me and I could make out the figure of a man standing in the penthouse next door with a drink in his hand. I raised my hand above my head and waved my arm and he returned my gesture by lifting the glass in his hand. He then turned around when another man twice his height and size exited the doors to talk to him before both men walked inside out of my view.

After a few more laps, Chichi came out stretching out her body and sat on a chair.

"We should get ready now if we want to see Master Roshi tonight."

"Okay~"

"I suggest wearing something short and low cut. You know how much he loves the female body."

"Tch, the perv. If he wasn't so influential here, if have beat his ass when he grabbed my ass."

"But now he knows not to mess with you when you have him that black eye."

"If only Roshi was afraid of my family like everyone else in West City."

We got ready in record time and were out the door of the penthouse as the sun finally set.

**Location: Kame House**

The bar was more crowded then the day before, but we were able to find an empty seat as Chichi went toward the back to see if Roshi was available to discuss business. I ordered Lagavulin on the rocks as I waited for Chichi and took my first sip when a bulky man wedged himself to my left to order his drink.

"Hey, long time no see."

I never seen this man in my life and turned to my right to see who he was talking to, but the man to my right had his back to us.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm talkin' to you, beautiful. How have you been?"

"Do you know who I am because I'm blanking on who you are…"

"Nah, we don't know each other. I thought it'd be a good pick up line."

"Ha! It's the first time I've heard it so I guess it wasn't that bad."

"Name's Raditz"

"Bulma."

"What are you drinking? I'll get you another."

"Thanks, Lagavulin on the rocks."

"Ohh, a whiskey woman. Be still my heart."

As Raditz got the attend of the bartender and ordered another drink, I couldn't help admiring his body; bulky due to the obvious hard muscles underneath his black dress shirt, form fitting slacks showing his powerful thighs, and both arms covered in tattoos that lead all the way up to his forearm disappearing underneath folded sleeves. He had the type of body I craved at night. He turned back toward me and did a quick scan of my own body, taking in my short low cut black dress.

"You alone tonight?" He looked around.

"No, came with a friend, but I'm here for business."

"What a coincidence, so am I. What kind of business are you in, Bulma?"

"Oh, this and that, but mostly in tech. What kind of business do you have here?"

"Oh, this and that." He winked as he repeated my answer, "Just waiting for my boss to finish up."

We joked and talked for a several minutes, and I found it intriguing that even though we were strangers with one another, it was fun talking to Raditz.

"Bulma, he's ready for you," Chichi said as she walked up to the bar.

I finished my drink then turned toward Raditz.

"It was nice meeting you, Raditz."

I hopped off the barstool when Raditz grabbed my forearm.

"Bulma… Give me your number… Please?"

I looked at his hand wrapped around my arm before looking up at him; he was at least a foot taller than me, even in my heels.

"Do you think you've earned, Raditz?"

He answered with a smirk which made me smirk in return.

"Okay, give me your phone then text me."

I pressed his phone to his chest as I walked away without looking back.

"He's still staring at you," Chichi said as we turned toward the bathroom, "Who is he anyway? He looks familiar."

"He does, but doesn't. He's name is Raditz, if it helps."

"Nope, the name doesn't ring any bells."

I touched up my lipstick in the bathroom mirror before heading toward the back to Roshi's office.

"Ah, Bulma, my dear. It's been too long," Roshi said as he stared at my breasts without shame.

"Old man, not going to happen. EVER," I said, "Cheech, wait outside and make sure no one interrupts."

"So why the visit?"

"You know why. I'm planning on taking over Central City with your help of course."

"Interesting… You're the second person to say that to me today…"

"What?! Who else?!"

"Not to worry, but I shall help you."

"Good and we'll return to the subject of who else is going to take over this city at a later date because as you know I never forget."

"How are your parents? In good health, I hope."

"Yeah, dad's planning on retiring in the next few years."

"Good good. He needs to rest with his age."

"And you don't? You're a lot older than he is."

"Yes, but I, on the other hand, am in prefect physical shape."

"Gross… Enough of the small talk. Let's get down to business."

"I know what you require and luckily for you, there's going to be a charity gala this weekend with all the major corporations of Central City attending, including your parents."

That must have been why Goku had to go back to West City.

"Prefect. I look forward to it."

**Vegeta**

**Location: Vegeta's penthouse**

After a hard workout on the first floor of our newly acquired penthouse in the center of the downtown area, we went up to the penthouse to wash up and get some well-deserved rest. Luckily for us, we were able to buy out the businesses of the first floor of the building months ago to set up another MMA gym.

I didn't get much sleep that night, the anticipation of meeting Roshi again keeping me up. With the adrenaline pumping through my body from the work out, I swam laps around the pool on the outside of the terrace until my muscle screamed for rest. With a quick wash in the shower, I knocked out on top of my bed and dreamt about a mysterious woman with aquamarine hair.

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, and French toast wafting through the air. Who would have thought Nappa would be a decent cook and cleaning wiz. We had no need for a maid when Nappa did all the work and then some of his own free will.

After breakfast, Nappa and I went down to the gym to do some inventory with the staff before we started our own work out for the morning with Raditz joining us as we were finishing up. By the time we got back upstairs, it was late afternoon and Nappa made another meal as I showered and got ready to meet with Roshi. During our meal, I discussed what was to happen at Kame House and how we should prepare.

With an hour to kill, I stepped outside onto the terrace with a drink in hand to look over the city below. Looking at the penthouse next door, it looked like they'd finally unpacked all the boxes that were in the living room and one of the inhabitants was sunbathing near the pool. My mind must have been playing with me because from this distance, it looked like the woman had aquamarine hair. She flipped to her stomach and even from this distance, I could make out her well-rounded ass in her small bikini bottoms. I adjusted myself in my pants. Eventually, the woman started to swim then stopped to look in my direction. She waved and I raised my glass in response, but turned away when Nappa informed me it was time to meet with Roshi.

**Location: Kame House**

"Where did Raditz go?" Nappa asked.

"Probably to the bar. Just guard the door while I talk to Roshi," I growled as I entered the room.

"Vegeta. How you've grown over the years," Roshi said with a smile on his face.

"Master Roshi, it has been too long. You're in good health as always."

"Thanks to one of your gyms, I started to bulk up even in my advanced age. I assume your father is well. I look forward to seeing him again this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yes, the charity gala. I assumed you knew about it. All the major corporations of Central, East, and West City are going to be there."

"Excellent. That works in my favor."

"Hmm… In favor of what exactly?"

"In my plans to take over Central City."

We were interrupted by a female at the door.

"Master Roshi, are you available?" She said.

"I was just on my way out," I said as I got up.

"Prefect, I'll be right back with Bulma."

"What happened to guarding the door, Nappa?" I growled.

"She may look weak and tiny, but she able to get passed me somehow."

"A woman with likely no muscle mass was able to get by your 250 pound ass…"

"That woman has serious skills. If you're done, let's go find Raditz and get out of here. My ego

is hurt."

We walked down the short hallway that lead to the bar and we spot Raditz right away even in the overcrowded bar.

"Shit, when did it get so crowded?"

When we were a few feet away from Raditz, he was staring off into the distance.

"The fuck are you looking at?" I asked as the three of us looked in the direction he was looking.

"A fine ass woman with a fine ass."

With the bar filled with people, he could have been talking about any woman in front of us.

"Got her number and everything. Had the weirdest name though."

"You're one to talk, _Radish_."

"Okay, _Vegetable_. Ever hear the name Bulma before?"

"Actually, I have. A few minutes ago in Roshi office…"

"I wonder what business she would have with Master Roshi."

"Like it matters, let's get out of here. There're too many people for my liking."


	3. Chapter 3

Can't wait to read more? This fic is completed and posted on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same title and username, fanfictina18. Go check it out in its explicit glory!

Chapter 3 Meeting

**Bulma**

**Location: Charity Gala – Central City Grand Hotel**

I loved and hated going to these things. Dressing up, getting dolled up, and the swanky places were nice and all, but schmoozing old men and women who thought they were better than everyone was no fun.

"Do you think he'll be here?"

We had yet to see Goku, but we knew he was around with my parents somewhere.

"Of course he is. He's probably busy with whatever my parents are making him do."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just we haven't seen him all week…"

"And you're horny, I mean worried," I winked.

Chichi's face turned beet red, but didn't disagree with me.

"Anyway, have I mentioned how stunning you look in that dress? I mean wow!"

"You have, but I don't hate the compliment, Cheech. You don't look bad yourself."

During the week, we had gone shopping for dresses, and, at the first store, I was able to find the most beautiful dress for the occasion. It was a formfitting royal blue floor length backless lace gown with long sleeves. It concealed all of my tattoos save the one on the back of my neck. Matching it with six inch black pumps, they both accentuated parts of my body that didn't need more accentuation.

"Let's go get a drink and find my parents. Hopefully, Goku will be with them."

"Thanks, Bulma."

We were able to get our drinks fairly quickly and walked amongst the "important" people in the room. We found my parents and Goku a few minutes later with ease because of Goku's ever gravity defying hair.

"Mama! Papa! It's been too long!" I smiled as I hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Bulma, my dear. How wonderful to see you again," my father said.

"Yes, dear! Have you found a man yet?" my mother asked.

"Mama… I'll find a man when a real one appears," I sighed.

"Of course, dear. I'm just worried for you. You're almost 29 and aren't married yet," she replied.

"We can discuss this matter another time, dear," my father shifted the conversation. He always came to the rescue whenever my mother got on my case, especially on the subject of marriage.

"Yes, dear," she smiled.

"Bulma, how has your company been doing so far? Making a big profit I hope with the latest advances we discussed since the last time we've talked," father asked.

"It's doing better than expected. My capsule idea has brought in a few investors, but I plan on getting more tonight," I replied.

"Good to hear. Now we are one step closer to bringing down rival corporations with the funds from your company," father smiled.

Even though my father looked and spoke like a gentle soul, he was capable of more than that. Growing up as a yakuza boss' only son, he received the physical and mental training that made him further our family's group into the top yakuza group in the world. It also didn't hurt that he was known to be a genius not only in business, but in the sciences as well. As a child, I thought my father was a scientist until one day I saw all the tattoos that covered his entire body. It was only once for he always had his body covered in my presence. Once I knew about them and asked why he had them, he told me the story and truth of our family businesses. I was only 9 at the time, and that following year, I started my own training under my father and his top advisors.

I must have had a sour look on my face after my father's comment because Goku pinched my upper arm. I nodded silently giving my thanks and quickly faked a smile.

"Yes, well I think I should introduce myself to the people of Central City. If you'll excuse me."

I gave my parents another hug before I walked away, Chichi and Goku following behind.

"Thanks again Goku. I didn't realize I was making a face until you pinched me."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know why what he said got to me this time. I won't break my dutiful daughter façade again."

"Okay…"

"I'm seriously okay. Here take this hotel key and take Chichi for an hour or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You deserve a break after spending the week with my parents.

"Thanks, Bulma! You're the best."

"I know I know," I said as I hugged Goku before he took Chichi's hand and left.

I wondered around the room and meet some new and some old acquaintances. After about an hour, I was able to get new investors for my tech startup with an estimate of at least a million dollars. Not only were they impressed with the technology I've created, some of the investors were impressed with my looks. Several mentioned they couldn't believe a beauty like me could be a super genius. If I didn't need their money, I would have be highly offended by their comments and showed it through my actions. Luckily for them, I had the patience of a saint.

My feet were killing me and I needed a break and as I walked toward the bar, I felt a familiar tingle run down my spine. I slowly scanned my eyes across the room to see who it could be when my gaze came across obsidian eyes and swept up hair. I had seen the hairstyle on several occasions from across my penthouse, but didn't know a handsome face was attached to it. Dressed it all black in a form fitting suit that showed off a powerful body and a tie that matched my dress, but most importantly, he looked delicious. I waved my hand like I usually did as he raised the glass in his hand as he spoke to several people from a Central City corporation I had spoken to a few minutes ago.

As much as I'd wanted to walk up to him and introduce myself, I needed to get off my feet for a few minutes with a drink in my hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw my neighbor take a step toward me when I almost ran into a man.

"Bulma?"

"Raditz? What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Here for business. What about you?"

"I'm here for my tech startup I told you about. Getting some investors."

"I'm hurt you haven't gotten back to me this week…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's been a crazy week for me."

"Were you headed to the bar? I'll get you a drink."

"That would be great!"

"Lagavulin on the rocks, coming right up."

"You remembered."

"I never forget when a beautiful lady is involved."

"Yeah yeah, let's go get me that drink. It's been a long night."

I stumbled, but Raditz was able to catch me by the arm before I fell.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's these damn shoes. My feet are killing me."

He held out his arm and looped my arm around his to steady my steps.

"Just lean on me and we'll get you that drink you deserve."

"Why thank you kind sir."

We got to the bar and Raditz ordered several drinks when I felt that tingle again. I turned my head to see that man stomping his way toward us.

"I need some fresh air, walk me out to the terrace?"

"Sure, Bulma~"

I was reaching for Raditz's arm for support when another arm wrapped itself around my waist to support my weight.

"Vegeta, here's your drink."

"I'll see the woman outside. Guard the door."

"You got it," Raditz replied without looking at me.

This Vegeta literally whisked me out to the empty terrace and I was first shocked then relived that my weight wasn't on my feet. I was not a light person, and was impressed he was able to lift my weight as if it was nothing with just one arm.

Once I was on my feet again, I kicked off my shoes, not caring anymore. My feet were throbbing at this point and a thought of destroying all the heels I own came to mind.

"Taking off clothes already? This is our first formally meeting, woman."

"Why don't you try wearing six inch heels for hours, _man_."

"You speak bravely for not knowing who I am."

"_You_ speak bravely for not _knowing_ who _I_ am."

"Touché, woman."

"Name's Bulma, not woman."

"Name's Vegeta, not man."

We glared at each other before I broke out into laughter. With tears in my eyes, I saw Vegeta smirk into his glass as he took a drink.

"I see your bark is as good as your bite. I was impressed with your ability to beat two grown ass men who were twice your size."

I froze, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The alleyway by Kame House sound familiar?"

"You are mistaken…"

"I don't think so. I'd never forget a body like yours."

Well, shit…

**Vegeta**

**Location: Charity Gala – Central City Grand Hotel**

I hated going to these things. An overcrowded room and sucking up to people for money sucked ass, but someone had to do it. Father suddenly fell ill so I had to work in his stead for the Ouji Foundation. The only bright side to these events was the never ending booze.

"Raditz, get me another drink before I kill someone."

"On it, boss."

I didn't know how much longer I could last before I shot someone, but I did what I had to do; fake a smile, shake some hands, and insist they donate to the Ouji Foundation.

I adjusted my royal blue tie and swallowed the last of my drink when I saw aquamarine from the corner of my eye. My gaze traveled down her body in a dress that looked like wax was poured over her body, molding perfectly with every curve. If I wasn't staring at her, I would have missed the way her body shivered for a second before she slowly started to scan the room. When our eyes finally locked, I got to see her feminine features clearly for the first time. She was the one living across from me and the woman I spotted in the alleyway. I could never forget a body like hers and I felt my pants slowly tightening.

The woman gave her usual greeting as I did mind, and I knew I had to get to her within the next minute.

"Excuse me, Dr. Gero, but I see a friend in need right now. Perhaps I can interest you in coming to the office when my father is feeling better. Here is his card."

I shook his hand and started walking in the direction of the bar, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the woman hug Raditz and lean on him as they walked to the bar. How did Raditz know this woman?

As I stomped my way closer, the woman made brief eye contact before she started leaning on Raditz again. I interceded in time before she was able to touch Raditz again and manhandled her onto the terrace, but she didn't seem to mind. I was a little taken aback when she shook off her shoes and the way she spoke. This woman, this Bulma was something I'd never experienced before in this type of setting. Who was this woman who fit in with the crowd inside, yet could beat two men who were twice her size?

"Who sent you?" she said nonchalantly.

Interesting. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I was thoroughly intrigued by the woman's reaction.

"Why have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking? It was by pure coincidence I was on the roof that night."

"What about being my neighbor?"

"I was there for months before you moved in."

"If you haven't been stalking me, how did you know you were there months before me?"

"I saw the unpacked boxes in your living room for days."

"You have an answer for everything don't you."

"Apparently so."

She looked shocked at first, but eventually we both had smiles on our faces.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why are _you_ smiling?"

"What are we, in high school?"

I don't know what it was about this woman, but being in her presences relaxed my usually stiff persona.

She took several steps to the railing and hopped on top to sit.

"Well Vegeta, if you aren't my stalker, what are you doing here?"

"Here on business for the Ouji Foundation."

"Ouji Foundation, based in East City."

"Who's the stalker now? What about you?"

"Same, but for my tech startup. I started a smaller tech branch of Capsule Corporation."

"Capsule Corporation. So that makes you a Brief."

"I guess we're both here for the same thing then."

"It appears so…"

I walked toward her side to lean against the railing as we looked into the brightly lit room in front of us. It was silent for several seconds, but it didn't feel awkward at all. Bulma started to rub her arms over the sleeves of her dress indicating she was starting to feel the chilly air. I shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I didn't realize how small she was compared to me until I saw her drowning in the jacket.

"Thanks."

"No problem… So how do you know Raditz?"

"I met him in a bar a week ago. You?"

"He works for me."

"So you're the boss he mentioned."

"I hope he mentioned nothing but the good."

"So far."

"Good or I'd have to fire his ass."

That got her to giggle and it made me smile. I'd never met a person who could make me smile so often in such a little amount of time.

Unfortunately, a black haired woman and a man who looked vaguely familiar came outside to whisk Bulma away.

"It was nice meeting you, Vegeta."

"You too, Bulma."

And like Cinderella, she forgot her shoes. And her prince.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4 Movie night

**Bulma**

**Location: Z Diner – Across the street of penthouse**

I knew I fell asleep in the car because I woke up in Goku's arms as he picked me up from my seat in the car.

"Put me down, I can walk. Besides, I wanted to get a cheeseburger at the diner across the street before heading up."

"Are you sure you're not too tired, Bulma?"

"Goku, I'm hungry~ Just park the car and meet me upstairs. I'll get you a meal too."

After Goku reluctantly agreed, I quickly crossed the street and headed in the empty late night diner.

"Hey Krillin! The usual to go please!"

"Coming right up! You're out later than usual, Bulma. Was there a fancy ball I wasn't invited to tonight?" Krillin the co-owner of the Z Diner asked.

"The fanciest! You missed all the assholes there tonight."

"Haha! Man, too bad."

"How's the wife doing? She feeling any better?"

"She's doing great. 18 would have been here today, but didn't want to risk throwing up incase her morning sickness came back."

As we caught up, the bell at the door indicated someone's entrance.

"Vegeta, here for your usual too?" Krillin greeted.

I turned to see him again in his oh-so-delicious suit.

Our eyes met and his face transformed into his, I assumed, signature smirk. I couldn't help, but smile with him.

"Fancy meeting you here, _neighbor_."

"Woman, are you sure you're not stalking me?"

Vegeta sat in the seat next to mine near the counter. We turned to face one another with my crossed legs in-between his opened thighs. Feeling the sexual tension in the room, Krillin excused himself to the kitchen to help with our orders.

My foot, of its own accord, started to slide up and down one of Vegeta's muscled calf and I leaned closer toward him. He looked down briefly before making eye contact again.

"Nice shoes."

"It would appear I left them back at the hotel."

"Incorrect, if you want them, I have them up in my room."

"Hmm, an invitation to your room already. Sounds like fun~"

"Only with your consent, of course."

Suddenly, Vegeta lifted me off the stool and onto his lap, my dress riding up to pool around my hips. He leaned back onto the counter as my legs automatically wrapped comfortably around his waist. Even in his lap, I had to look up at him as his smirk grew, silently daring me to do something about our new sitting arrangement.

"Awfully bold of you to do this in public. What if someone sees us?"

"It's 2 in the morning. No one is going to see us."

I started to grind myself onto the hard lump that was growing with each second, not really caring if anyone saw us.

"Krillin could come back any second."

"My order takes at least 15 minutes. Plenty of time."

000000000000000000000000000000 CENSORED 0000000000000000000000000000000

The next part is a bit explicit. Therefore, it has been edited out. Please go to ao3 to read it in its mature/ explicit glory!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat up quickly and squinted through the bright room to turn off the damn noise. I laid back onto my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. It was just a dream… I reached down under my panties to find them soaked and my clit throbbing. I was close to orgasm. I placed my fingers on my clit and touched myself until I had my release. It took only a few second, and I knew I needed to get laid soon.

After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen as Chichi was about to start cooking.

"When did we get in last night?"

"Around 2 in the morning. Why?"

"Did I stop to get a cheeseburger at Z Diner?"

"Goku said you were talking about something like that as he carried you in last night, but you were out in the back when we parked."

"Hmm, so it was a dream."

"It didn't have anything to do with that guy you were with last night was it?"

"It was, but he's an Ouji. Probably here to take over Central City, but not to worry, he's not our _true_ competition."

"But he could get in the way of what you really want."

"Impossible, with my brain, no one can get in our way."

"And within the next year, your goal will be finally met. I can't wait to see the changes it'll bring to our group."

"That's my plan anyway. Let's talk more business when Goku is awake."

"Sure, let's get back to this Ouji guy. What'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing and everything. But damn was he fine and _big_ in my dream. I think I just need to get some. It's been too long."

"Yeah, not since Yamcha, right?"

"Don't remind me… I guess I don't need to get laid. I need a good hard fuck. Maybe I should call Raditz, he looks like he'd give a thorough fucking."

"That big guy with the hair? I don't know. There's something about him that seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…"

"I know what you mean, Cheech. I barely know him, but I feel like I could talk to him about anything. I feel comfortable around him."

"Do what you gotta do, but I do hope you do it with a guy you like."

"Yeah… Anyway, thanks for breakfast. I think I'm going to go for a quick run before starting some work for the day."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'm only going to run around the block a few times. I'll see you later."

**Vegeta**

**Location: Penthouse**

It had only been a few hours, but I was itching to see the woman again. Something about her attracted me to her. Maybe it was her aura, maybe it was her body, maybe it was the way I saw the true nature of her being for a split second before it was replaced with a fake smile. Maybe it was the way she remembered me of myself. We had a front, a fake smile for those we needed it for, but we both knew we were different from the general public. I could tell she was hiding her true self to everyone and was on guard in front of me tonight. After finding out she was a Brief, I knew why she was different from everyone and in the same category as me. We were both involved with our families syndicated crime groups, and if my prediction was correct, we were both after Central City. I smirked as I took a sip of my whiskey as I stared into her dark penthouse from my terrace. This was either going to be fun or a bitch of a time.

I received a call the next morning from East City from one of the higher members of the group stating my father had another heart attack in the early morning. Nappa and I packed a bag and set out to see my father, leaving Raditz behind to take care of business in my stead in Central City.

As I waited for Nappa to pull the car around, I stared into the gym to find Bulma inside wearing workout gear talking to Raditz. They were chatting lively and I wanted to break them apart, but Nappa had arrived with the car and I knew I didn't have time. My fists tightened by my side before turning and heading to the car.

We arrived in East City that night and were greeted by all the high ranking officials at the door. I spoke with the family doctor about my father's condition and how weak it would make his body. The next day, my father and the officials had agreed for my father to officially retire and it was time I took over the Ouji syndicate group. Lawyers were brought in with paperwork to legally change all the assets under the Ouji Foundation, legal and illegal, under my name. With everything set, I met with high ranking officials and my father again to tell them of my plans to take over Central City the way I tended to all along; getting rid of the corrupt and helping the ones whose voices weren't always heard. There were a few faces of shock, but there was a smile on my father's face.

"Good boy, I've forgotten our true path along the way. I'm glad to retire with you taking over. Correct the mistakes I have made along the way."

"Thank you, father."

"I'm proud of you son. I'm sure your mother in heaven is also smiling down on you right now."

"For those who are against our new morals, you are free to leave now and only now."

The officials looked at one another, but none had left. The loyalty in our group was strong and I was thankful for it.

I stayed another day to spend some time with my father before getting ready to head back to Central City. When I informed Nappa of our departure, he was reluctant to leave stating something about yakuza women warming his bed at night.

"There's nothing like a strong yakuza woman dominating you in bed," he always quoted.

We arrived in Central City around midnight and I headed up before Nappa as he went to park the car. When I entered the living room, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a movie playing on the television, food and alcohol covering the table, with Bulma and Raditz on the couch, fast asleep. When I got closer to the two, I noticed Bulma's legs were over Raditz's lap with his hand on top of her knee.

I smacked Raditz on the back of his head as I lifted Bulma in my arms. Bulma wrapped her arms around my shoulders and the alcohol was strong on her breath.

"Not going to happen buddy."

"Woman, you're drunk."

"Vegeta?"

I pushed my way into my room and placed her on my bed, covering her with the duvet. I went to my bathroom to get ready for bed and came back to see Bulma trying to take off her shirt.

"Woman, what are you doing?"

"It's too damn hot."

I helped her take off her shirt when it got stuck around her head. I was caught off guard when the soft glow of the lamp on the night stand revealed the tattoos covering parts of her body I hadn't noticed before. The bright colors suited her perfectly and I was able to get a good look at what I imagined her body would look like without clothes on. She had a curvy body with generous breasts with a little hint of a belly. When her shirt was completely off, she flopped back onto the bed. Following her lead, I removed my shirt and pants and went under the covers.

"What are you doing here, woman?"

"It's movie night!"

"Alone. With Raditz."

"Raddy's the best~ And I need a good hard fuck."

She shivered and moved to my side of the bed, seeking the warmth of my body. I opened my arms and she sighed in relief when she positioned herself comfortably to my side. She absentmindedly stroked my pecs with her hand. It felt nice.

"And he got you drunk."

"Nah, I got _him_ drunk."

I wanted to ask her more questions, but her breathing evened out. My body was exhausted with the events of the past few days and her even breathing lured me to sleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning and the woman was awake, still in my arms.

"Morning, woman."

She was staring at my arms and chest and didn't look shocked to find herself in my bed.

"Show me the rest of your body."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm tired of saving and uploading one chapter at a time bc ff uploading format is so different than ao3 so I'm most likely going to upload multiple chapters at a time from now on and edit out the explicit chapters.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5 Your body

**Bulma**

**Location: Vegeta's Penthouse**

"Vegeta, show me your body."

I was a little shocked when I first woke up next to a warm hard body. I assumed it was Raditz, until I looked up to see Vegeta's peaceful face. He looked a few years younger without the always present grimace on his face, and more gorgeous than I initial thought. My gaze moved away from his face when I noticed his arms and chest, the part not covered by the blanket, were covered in tattoos. I wanted to see what was underneath.

"Woman, you have to buy me dinner first if you want to see the rest."

He was teasing and I found it cute.

"If I want to see your cock, I would have asked for it. I just want to see the rest of your tattoos."

"Why should I?"

"Because I find tattoos _extremely_ sexy~"

"By all means, woman, explore to your hearts content, but…"

With the arm I wasn't using as a pillow, Vegeta motioned to the rest of his body before placing it behind his head to prop it up. It made his bicep bulge and I licked my lips at how sinfully pleasant it looked.

"But what? Do you want me to buy you dinner first?" I laughed.

"Yes and no. If you get to see mine, I get to see yours."

"Ha! I guess that's only fair. Now, let's get rid of this blanket."

I lifted the blanket until it settled by his hips to reveal his entire body was covered except for his hands, neck, and the area above his heart. Twisting to lay on my stomach to get a better view, I started at the wrist of the arm I used as a pillow, tracing the intricate designs with my fingers. Bright red chrysanthemums were scattered everywhere from his forearm to his shoulder with a face of a big black oni on his bicep. The flowers emphasized how ugly and scary an oni could be, but with the way it was on his arm, it was beautiful. I shoved at his shoulder, silently informing him to turn so I could look at his back. He shifted to lie on his side facing away from me as my fingers glided over his shoulder to the big black and blue dragon that covered his entire back. When I was done looking at his back, I tugged on his shoulder. He laid back down as I got up to sit on his lap. His chest and stomach had a great oozaru ape on what looked like a rampage with red eyes and both hands above its head. One hand held a sakura branch while the other was empty. The empty area right above his heart meant only one time in our world, he hadn't found anyone significate in his life to share it with for the rest of his life. I traced over his rock hard stomach before I touched the blank area above his heart, slowly moving onto his other shoulder and arm that was covered with black, red, and blue koi fish swimming in a swirling water pattern toward his wrist. Once I was done with my exploration, I turned my eyes to make eye contact when Vegeta suddenly sat up so that our faces were mere inches from each other's.

"My turn."

I smirked. As I showed Vegeta each of my tattoos, he traced them with his hands until we got to my koi fish on my sides. He used both hands to trace them from the top to the bottom until his hands rested on my hips, using his thumbs to skim over the koi's heads.

I pushed him down to lie down again as I pulled the knife I had hidden. I raised it to his throat and he didn't even look surprised. In fact, I could feel his generous member growing harder underneath me.

"Are we after the same thing?"

"At this moment, I was after something else," he emphasized with rolling his hips upward, "but I assume we're both after Central City, woman."

"You should _never_ assume anything," I moan as I started to grind myself onto him.

"Hmmm, maybe we should have dinner and discuss our _intentions_ then. How's tomorrow night?"

Our motions made me nick Vegeta's throat and his blood beaded. I stabbed my knife into his headboard and leaned down to lick the blood away before whispering into his ear.

"It's a date."

I leapt off of him and grabbed my shirt to put on as I walked out of his room without looking back. When I turned out of his room into the living room, I heard Vegeta say the word I wanted him to do to me tonight.

"_Fuck_."

**Vegeta**

**Location: My bed**

With Bulma's hands touching my body, it took all of my concentration and control not to shove my cock into her hands when she sat on top of me. She had to have felt it underneath her, but didn't indicate it if she did. And when she pulled the knife on me, my cock felt like it would rip through my boxers and explode all over her. I debated running after her to finish what we started, and my cock won out over my brain. I jumped out of bed and was about to enter the living room, but froze in place when I saw Raditz pull Bulma down onto his lap on the couch he hadn't gotten up from since last night. She didn't struggle or tried to resist when he wrapped his arms around her, but she actually rested her head on his massive shoulder and relaxed. What was her game?

I stood behind my door as I listened in on their conversation.

"That was one hell of a night, Raddy, but you lost the bet."

"Where did you learn to do all that? Damn, Bulma, I thought I was going to die."

"Pay up~ You owe me breakfast now. Let's go!"

"Let's meet at the diner. I'm still sticky from last night and want to shower first."

Was she messing around with Raditz too?

"Okay, I wanted to change anyway~ Meet in twenty?"

"Sounds good."

Before getting up, they hugged each other, Raditz's hand lower than I would have preferred.

When Bulma finally left, I emerged from my room.

"Vegeta," Raditz said standing up straight and looking surprised, "when did you get back?"

"Last night, idiot." I looked at him with disgust.

"Clean this shit up."

"I'll clean in up when I get back. I sort of have a date."

My nose flared. Date?! How dare he stake a claim on what was going to be mine.

"With who?"

"Just a girl I met at a bar."

"Call this _girl_ and cancel. A lot of shit happened in East City and we have some new business to discuss."

Why was Raditz hiding the fact he was going to meet Bulma for breakfast when he knew Bulma and I knew each other? Were they going behind my back? But neither made sense when I looked into Bulma's eyes, at her body language. I knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. The intensity and magnetism we had for each other was beyond anything she felt for Raditz. The woman and I were either going to kill each other or fuck the living shit out of each other. Either way, I'll have one hell of a time.


End file.
